sternenstaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Verans
Verans (Stadtverisch: Verische) are a Staatsvölk ethnic group of natural humans native to the temperate terra world of Vera. All Verans share a common planetary culture and history, and utilize Stadtverisch ''(or, rarely, Kolonialverisch) as their mother language. Due to the planet being the effective progenitor of the entirety of the Menschlicher Sternenstaat in the terms of sociopolitical evolution, in addition to being the primary planet of the defunct Veran Star Confederation, Verans are considered to be the most influential ethnic group in the country. They have also begat several junior ethnic groups, including the Arnlemers, Vilbrunners, and others. In the terms of genetic compositions relevant to ancestral groups from the Solar System, most Verans contain an admixture dominated by Central European Germanic descent. However, further genetic ties include other European groups of Latin, Celtic, and Slavic origin, and many individuals contain traces of heredity yielded from other continents of Earth, such as the Americas, Asia, Oceania, and Africa. Etymology The term "Veran" (or "''Verische"), as is used to refer to the ethnic group, rose as a result of the colonial reception of the world of Vera as being the spiritual hearth of the planet's population. It was officialized with the rise of the Veran Star Confederation and the speciation of the Veran peoples away from the Solar System's Germanic groups in the terms of religion, culture, and even language. History The Verans are considered to be a "Germanic evolution" from the traditional ethnic group set in the Solar System. With the political unification of the world of Vera under the Hahne Astrokörp following the planetary Battles of Consolidation, the once disparate people groups began to develop significant genetic connections that would lead to the formation of a singular, planetary ethnic identity. Origins The Veran people can genetically trace their ancestry to that of the many Central European Germanic peoples, such as the Germans and the Swiss. Work in progress. Language The native language of most Verans is the the dominant branch of the eponymous Veran language known as Stadtverisch, or Urban Veran. It superficially and keenly resembles the German language, but due to centuries of isolation from the Solar System and contact with different sophonts, it has evolved to become easier to learn and understand for the commoner through simplification of syntactical usage and vocabulary. It is the official, national language of the Menschlicher Sternenstaat and was a major, influential language in the Veran Star Confederation. A lesser known linguistic relative known as Kolonialverisch exists, but it is only used by Arnlemers, Vilbrunners, and self-declarative Veran communities on the worlds of Arnlem and Vilbrunn. Stadtverisch is the language used by the few extant non-Staat Veran communities internationally, particularly in Sinica. Verans who speak the language can often easily blend into human communities who still utilize the German language, particularly due to their practically identical linguistic appearances. Work in progress. Dialects * Veran (of German origin) ** Urban Veran *** Proto-modern Urban Veran *** Standard Urban Veran (official language of the'' Menschlicher Sternenstaat) **** Xenosyncretic Veran ***** Banzar Veran ** Colonial Veran *** Arnlemer Veran *** Vilbrunner Veran Work in progress. Native Speakers Work in progress. Astrogeographic distribution Veran peoples are found in all major worlds belonging to the Menschlicher Sternenstaat, and are significant minorities in lesser worlds or installations due to many being within the nation's bureaucratic machinery. The largest diaspora of Verans in an official polity is within the People's Republic of Sinica, due to historical invasions and defenses from Sinica's previous political incarnations in addition to modern military basing agreements. However, many more Verans exist within the Jiang-Schönau Neutral Territory between Sinica and the Staat, either due to staffing military and commercial bases or being deported for crimes against the state. Culture ''Main article: Veran culture Literature Veran literature has become the centerpiece of the wider national culture of the Menschlicher Sternenstaat, mainly thanks to the government's heavy Veran leanings and being the source of its plethora of documents pertaining to philosophy and politics. The Holy Bible, translated to Urban Veran, has - through the association of Veran Catholicism to that of the Veran ethnic identity - has evolved to become the apex of such a centerpiece factor of Veran culture. Veran fiction is also of high quality and regard both within and without of the country, especially due to inclusions of optimistic themes that pertain to religious salvation, patriotism, and human uniqueness. However, it has also internationally been seen to be dangerous, due to the dual inclusion of politically charged themes of human supremacism, biological purism, and the "xenoi question". Work in progress. Philosophy Veran philosophy has effectively fueled the machinery of the Staat for centuries, being the fount of its ideological power through the extrapolations of philosophers such as Maik Hornberger and the adaptations of such teachings into executable political ideas, as was with the formation of Staatism through Dietrich Josten. Helping to shape the overall national philosophy, it constantly utilizes religion and science as the two focal points of the strength of people and nation, in accordance to Hornbergerism, and is often distasteful of nihilism or amorality. Work in progress. Science Verans have been an integral piece of the scientific advancements made within the Staat, with brilliant minds such as Alwin Stockmann and Hermann Ehrenreich creating the first zero-point energy technologies that are modernly used on all military and large commercial vessels. Famous Veran scientists also include Anja Rädler, the geneticist and medical technologist responsible for the creationof the widespread disease-removal medical technologies known as ''Wunderzelle'', and the physical/chemical engineers Julius MacNicol and Marwin Gebauer that worked on the modern nanoparticulate systems that aid for fabrications on atomic scales. Work in progress. Music The musical works of Verans have become the soul of the nation, especially in regards to the national anthem of the Staat (created by Vincent Haussegger) and various religious pieces that encapsulate the wonders of the Veran Catholic Church. Famous songwriters and composers of Veran origin include Weyrauch, Bartsch, Curschmann, and Kohlhaase, with each musical artist being indicative of their own styles or lyrics that focus on particular facets of life, culture, and the evolution of the Staat's history and existence. Media Work in progress. Architecture Work in progress. Religion Work in progress. Sport Work in progress. Society Work in progress. Identity Work in progress. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Menschlicher Sternenstaat Category:Vera Category:Ethnic groups Category:Humans